The Moon acts Wierd
by Ramaxy18-chan
Summary: After Grandpa Timoteo send you to Japan to be Vongola Decimo's Moon Guardian (and gave orders for you to be Protected), you've been living with the Tenth for weeks now. What happens when someone drugs you and you start acting...wierd. 10thgenboys (less Lambo) X reader. I don't own KHR! Three-shot
1. Part 1

The moon acts weird

**AUTHOR NOTE: START!**

**Summary: After Grandpa Timoteo send you to be Decimo's Mood Guardian (and also gave orders for you to be protected) you've been living in Namimori for weeks. What happens when someone drugs you and you start acting…weird all of a sudden. Sort of AU and tenth gen x reader. Two-shot.**

**Okay, Im here with another story! I really hope you like it and, well just to get a few points clear in here: **

**First, no you're not a whore (after all, you're supposed to be drugged) and yes it will be tenth gen x reader, so if you don't like back down now. second, Im working on a gokudera x reader fic if youre interested and Third sorry for post this up sooooooo late!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, neither I own you.**

**Warning: maybe there will be violence,a little of blood, some tiny whiny smut(that is not actually smut **_**smut**_**, is just kissing and flirting and all) and minor CURSING! You have been warned.**

**Okay, lets begin the story~!**

**AUTHOR NOTE: ACOMPLISHED!**

* * *

It was just another lively morning at the Sawada Household. All filled with 'Ahaha! Lambo-san is here!' , 'No Lambo' and some 'Hieeeee!'s. Yep, the perfect morning. Now you were all, ALL, including Tsuna who incredibly wasn't late for school, at the dining table. You stood up and left.

"Um…. (Name)-chan, aren't you going to…wait for breakfast?" asked Tsuna. And suddenly all eyes were on you. You blinked and then smiled. 'Grandpa did order them to protect me but this is too much!' you thought

"I need some fresh air " you said simply. Before Tsuna could come up with something you quickly added "but I'll be at school on time, so don't worry!" you grinned. Tsuna sighed and you knew he just lost your little 'argument'.

"Okay, okay, fine. But be careful" Tsuna said, then turned to his breakfast to see it half eaten "Lambo! Why did you ate my breakfast?!"

"Lambo-san didn't ate your breakfast, Dame-Tsuna!

"Don't lie—"

Their argument was out of hearing range when you closed the door with a grin on your face. 'They are a very lively group' you thought. You kept walking and found Hayato on his way to the Sawada Household. He had a scold on his handsome face. But then he saw you and waved. Yes, he _waved_ at you.(after all, Tsuna did tell the Guardians to keep an eye on you. And Hayato being the loyal pupp—eh sorry person, the loyal person he was to the tenth, he had to at least treat you well, neh?) You waved back and kept walking. He didn't talk, you didn't talk. So you both continue your way to wherever you were going.

You made it to Namimori's Candy shop (yes, a candy shop). You loved candy. You bought some for you and some for the others (Lambo included) and then decided to head to school after your walk.

Suddenly you heard footsteps behind you, you turned and there was a gang of Yazukas. Not the usual low-life ones, but ones of high ranks. Damn your luck.

"Hey there,Missy. Do you know where Sawada Tsunayoshi lives?" the one in the Front (the leader you supposed) asked, your eyes widened, but then narrowed.

"What do you want?" you hissed, almost spitted.

"Well, we want to talk with him. You seem to know where he is, don't you?" one of them asked smirking, the others surrounded you. You took out a metal stick and inserted moon flames in it. The stick turned into a long metal switch (made for punishment)

They started to attack and so did you. You used your flames to make haze come out. Your flame was unique; it was charcoal grey and had tinny lights that looked like crystal floating in the sky. Beautiful. While the men were distracted you hit two on the head and one on the leg, 'that's two unconscious and one immobilized, three to go' you counted on your head. You appeared in front of one and swung your switch, but he dodged. You kept swinging until you caught him off guard and hit him in the gut. 'Two to go' you turned and saw a kick coming at you, you jumped backwards but firm arms kept you in place. 'Oh fuck!' he hit you in the stomach and you let out a scream.

* * *

~With Tsuna~

Tsuna was having a hard time walking. Even thinking was hard. His Hyper Intuition told him to run. _But_ _where? _That he was needed._ But where? _He was walking without paying attention, and ignoring his friend's calls. He suddenly stops and winced in pain 'oh headache!'

"Tsuna, are you okay?" asked Yamamoto with concerned eyes.

"Baseball-idiot! I was going to ask Jyuudaime that!" yelled Gokudera, but Yamamoto just laughed off.

"I'm okay guys, it's just that—"

A scream. Their eyes widened. They recognized that scream.

* * *

You fell to the floor, panting and spitting blood. Oh, were you going to kill them when they finish with you. You looked up and saw one holding a needle with red liquid. You shivered, you hated needles!

"Come girl, boss made us a poison that will put you to our feet!" the leader said, smirking.

You shook your head and went to get up when the other one caught you. You cursed your luck again. You tried to struggle, but the other quickly went and inserted the needle in your neck. You let out another scream, but one of the bastards put a cloth on your mouth quickly. But you knew it was enough, they will come. You had faith in them.

You fell unconscious, but you think you heard small grunts and moans of pain when you fell. Maybe your imagination…

* * *

Hyper Dying Will Tsuna caught you. He had gone in HDWM when he heard the first scream and found you when he heard the second one. He got out of HDWM and started panicking.

"(Name)! (Name) wake up!" Tsuna shook you but you didn't wake up at all. He heard footsteps and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera running towards him. "She—She is hurt! We need to—"

"Calm down Tsuna" said Yamamoto as he checked your wrist and sighed. "She's not in danger, the wounds aren't too deep"

"Jyuudaime, let's take her to the school's infirmary! I bet the bastard of Shamal is there! But don't worry, I'll protect her from that freaking pervert!" Gokudera said reassuringly.

With that said, they carry you (Yamamoto carried you on his {sexy} back) to the School's infirmary. And someone bless you with luck so that the pervert doctor don't do anything to you…

* * *

~Infirmary~

Shamal finished the checkout and sighed. He turned to the worrying teens and put a reassuring smile.

"She'll be fine, she's only unconscious and the injuries are of minor damage" said Shamal.

"But I saw them inject a needle with something…" said Tsuna nervously, Yamamoto and Gokudera narrowed their eyes at Shamal.

"Well you see, (Name)-chan was injected with a needle that contained some kind of chemicals, nothing serious. For now…" Shamal said (the last part silently) while he turned to your sleeping form. '_She's so cute while sleeping… if only she didn't hit me with that switch of hers…'_

"Okay, that's good to hear, right guys?" asked Yamamoto smiling.

"Idiot! He said 'for now'! That doesn't mean that—"

SLAM! The door flew open and a flash of grey flew (or ran) in…

"EXTREME!" after a moment, Ryohei looked at his surroundings and said "oh? What happened to (Name)?" asked the EXTREME boxer, confused.

"You idiot Turf-top! She got injured in a fight!" yelled Gokudera at the boxer.

"Shut up, Octopus-Head! I wasn't talking to you!" yelled back Ryohei.

"Why you…" Gokudera was twitching for his dynamite by the time being.

"Ugh…" all heads turned to you, who appeared to wake up from the shouting and yelling.

You blinked, they blinked. You saw Ryohei and beamed at him. He looked at you confusedly.

"Ryohei-kun!" you shouted as you jumped (ignoring your injuries) and ran to hug him. Everyone was looking at you with 'WTH' faces.

"Ryohei-kun, I want to practice boxing with you!" you said looking at him with determination. He blinked and then grinned.

"Yosh! Extreme boxing!" he shouted.

"EXTREME!" you shouted back.

With that, both of you went running to the boxing club.

"Hahaha, that's a good sign then, ne?" asked a laughing Yamamoto.

Tsuna and Gokudera facepalmed. Yamamoto sure was oblivious sometimes. Gokudera then turned to Yamamoto and started to yell profanities at the laughing baseball star. Until…

"Herbivores…" all of them stopped what they were doing and turned to see the prefect (in all his prefect glory) standing in the door with his tonfas out and his jacket moving slightly, glaring at them.

"HIEEEEE! Hi-Hibari-san!"shrieked our dear brunet.

"Late and crowding herbivores must be bitten to death"said Hibari still glaring at the 'crowding herbivores'.

"Hieeee!" with that the trio left running with a pissed prefect behing.

* * *

Tsuna was panting, but finally he lost the prefect that wanted to bite him so badly to death. But he lost his two friends on the way, Perfect! Tsuna suddenly felt a shiver down his spine and he started to feel cold. He turned around.

"Mukuro, stop hiding" said Tsuna looking around.

"Kufufufufu…"

Mist appeared out of nowhere and a young man with mismatched eyes appeared.

"Oya? You've improved, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"What do you want?" Tsuna demanded. _'Hieeee, what am I doing? Talking to Mukuro alone?! Let alone, __**demand**__ him something?! What if he possesses me? Or—'_

"Well, I know you too noticed the change in (Name)'s personality" said Mukuro looking out a nearby window.

"Eh? You were at the infirmary?" asked Tsuna.

"Kufufu, you're as naïve as ever Tsunayoshi. But yes, I was in the infirmary" his eyes turned to Tsuna. "I've gotten an interest in her, (Second) (First name)"

"Mukuro, can… can I ask you a favor?" asked the nervously fidgeting brunet.

"Oya? A favor from the Decimo? And what may that be?" asked Mukuro, interest showing in his mismatched eyes.

"Um… Can you…check up on (Name)-chan? I-I know is stupid, but my intuition is telling me something is wrong…" B-but you don't have to if you don't want to…" said Tsuna looking at the floor. Mukuro Stared at him for a moment, before breaking in a maniac-mukuro-like laugh.

"Kuhahahahahahahaha! Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna looked up at Mukuro, who was smirking, slowly disappearing into mist…

"_You owe me…"_

**AUTHOR NOTE: START!**

**I think im gonna make this a two shot, its just too long. And tell me if you like or errors ne? and don't think badly or the reader, ne? **

**author note: accomplished!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: STRT!**

**So…hi everyone! I love you all, for those who read this story, review, favorite and/or followed! You made my day! I was thinking: all those people will be angry at me if I don't update soon, nee? And thus, I bring forth this next(and last) chapter! This was a Two-shot, remember? Ok, for those who read this, this is going to be EXTREMELY flirthly,(by the reader's part) and crack-ish, so if you don't like all that crack, well I suggest you don't read this. I apologise for the late update, but I will compensate you with a small omake at the end… I really hope you like this! Thank you for reading! Sorry for the mistakes and please tell me if you like, nee?**

**A/N: Accomplished **

* * *

_Recap: (Name) was injected with something and now the boys are on edge. Tsuna asks Mukuro to keep an eye on (Name). (Name) left with Ryohei to do some extreme training_

* * *

~With Ryohei and you~

You sat on a chair, with a bottle of water and a wet towel for Ryohei, who was still (you gave up) doing extreme push-ups.

"Nee,nee Ryohei-kun~" you called out to him. He looked at you and you smiled sweetly at him. "Would you take your shirt off for me?" he blushed and started to stutter.

"(N-N-Name)-chan?! What—I –how—But—EXTREME! I'm extremely confused!"Ryohei was scratching his head madly. You blinked and then smiled.

"Maa, Ryohei-kun, I helped you after all! I just want to wipe your sweat off, that's all! What are you thinking in that head of yours?" you smirked mischievously at his extremely flushed face.

"If you extremely say so…" {**A/N: NOOOOOOO! Ryohei you're gonna get raped! XD}** Ryohei took off his shirt and you stared. His arms, his well formed chest, you almost drooled at him. You wanted to touch him. You stood up and walked over to him, with the towel on hand. You cleaned every part of his naked upper body.

When you finished, you lifted your head to meet his face. He was all flushed and looking to the side, embarrassed. You stood on your toes and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, and his eyes widened. 'What are you thinking (Name)?!' but he couldn't move, nor could he talk. Instead, he leaned forward to kiss you. When you lips touched you immediately forced his mouth open to put your tongue in his mouth. Ryohei's eyes widened but he didn't break off the kiss; he wasn't going to let you have the "extreme control". He bit your lip (earning a moan in return) and put a hand on your head, pulling you towards him. It was an EXTREME battle of who was going to get the "extreme control".

When you finally broke the kiss, you were panting and gasping for air. When Ryohei regained his air, he shouted…

"EXTREME KISSS—"

…only to be hit by a flying tonfa of a certain prefect, who had a scary glare on his handsome face.

"Showing affection in school grounds is prohibited herbivores" Hibari took out his handcuffs and glared fiercely at both of the 'herbivores'.

"Oi, Hibari! Why did you extremely hit my head?!"yelled the boxer.

"I'll bite you to death!" and with that, he lunged at Ryohei who took a boxing stance.

You watched both of them fight silently, then stood up and left. You didn't get far, because at least at the tenth step out of the boxing club you heard a certain voice…

"Herbivore" you froze and turned to see that your left hand was cuffed to one of his handcuffs. He smirked. "I'll bite you to death…" You smirked back and he frowned. He didn't like that smirk.

"Just if you let me bite you back, and let me tell you…" you leaned to his ear and licked, then said " I bite really hard…" he was stunned for a moment, but then he smirked.

"Wao, since when where you like this?" he started to kiss your neck and you moaned. You were going to kiss him on the lips when his smirk grew. You had cuffs on your neck, arms, legs and waist all of them attached to a chain, that was in the hands of a smirking Hibari Kyoya.

_"I always knew you were the sadist type, skylark, kufufufufu…."_

Mist started to form in the hall way and a smirking Mukuro appeared.

"Mukuro-kun!" you shouted, his eyes narrowed at you and you took several steps back, at Kyoya's side. "Nee, nee, Kyo-kun" Hibari's eye twitched at the name "can you take off my cuffs?" you asked innocently. He glared at you.

"No"

"Why?"

He smirked. "Herbivores must be punished"

"Not fair! Then how will I play with Mukuro-kun?" you pouted. Hibari sighed, you were annoying, and he had better things to do than to bite you and the pineapple-freak herbivore to death. With a flick of his hand, all cuffs fell to the ground and the prefect walked away.

"Mukuro-kun! Lets play,nee?"

"(Second name) (First name), are you sure you want to play with me?" his right eye changed to number - , path of -. His eyes narrowed at you. You narrowed yours back and took out your switch.

"Why not, Mukuro-kun? It will be fun" you smirked as the shadows of the objects began to move {**A/N: YOU were the moon guardian, the one who hides things in the shadows and lights what the shadows hide. Thus, using shadows, like illusions but black and physical, sort of like that} **and take shape of…

…pineapples…

Mukuro's eye was twitching with annoyance at the pineapples. He started destroying them, one by one…slowly and painfully… He was so annoyed that he didn't saw you move behind his back and hug him from behind. He stiffens and then relaxed. Both shadows and illusions disappeared.

"Got cha" you said smiling, not that he noticed it.

"kufufufu…I want to show you something, (Name)" Mukuro said grinning, but there was something behind that grin that you couldn't figure…Revenge?

The two of you slowly disappeared into mist and then a minute later the school bell sounded.

/line/

~With Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera~

The lunch bell sounded and Tsuna and friends went to the rooftop (as usual) to eat their lunches. They passed an annoyed Hibari and a bruised Ryohei. But no signs of you. They shrugged it off and headed towards the roof top. They opened the door and saw something unexpected…

You were pinned to the wall by an angry looking Mukuro. You were pouting and Mukuro looked at Tsuna and his two friends and almost sighed in relief (but he's too prideful to do that).

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" he made a pause "I quit, and you owe me nothing. This is quite troublesome, the thing you asked…" Mukuro disappeared into mist and no one ever saw him again for the day.

"What the hell did you do?!" demanded Gokudera, you looked at them and immediately started to run towards them. "O-Oi! S-Stop right there!" Gokudera shouted but you didn't stop. So he steped infrotn of his beloved tenth to "protect" him.

"Takeshi-kun!"You jumped to the baseball star's arms.

"Yo, (Name)!" Yamamoto said happily.

"Takeshi-kun, why are you so hot?"you asked him mischievously.

Yamamoto blinked. "Eh? Maybe I'm getting a fever? Haha, who knows?" he said laughing.

Tsuna and Gokudera facepalmed. He didn't even know you were _flirting_ with him. They looked at each other and nodded. They needed to have a very serious conversation with Yamamoto.

* * *

**a/n: start!**

** gomenasai! the late update, this chapter is a dissapointment. and i know i told you that i would made it a two shot but...too...hard... to write... SO SORRY! please tell me if you like! this is so crackish... ok next is Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna! please review, favorite and follow!**

**A/N: ends...**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

The rest of the day went off very unusual. You flirting with Yamamoto and he laughing it off. _Very _unusual.

And it soooo happened that Yamamoto had Baseball practice today. You decided to 'Help' him.

"Sooo Takeshi-kun~" you said grabbing his arm close to your chest. "What will we do today?" Yamamoto seemed unaffected by your touch and laughed.

"Haha, well I have to practice my bating, so I'll have to ask someone to—"

"Me! Me! Me! I'll pitch! I'll be the pitcher!" you screamed at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto blinked. You wanted to pitch. But you didn't know how to play baseball. To put it simple, he thought that you _hated _every kind of sport. He shrugged. '_Well looks like I'm wrong again, I guess…'_

Everyone went to their positions. You stood in the middle of the diamond waiting for everyone to get to their positions. When everyone was ready, you grinned at Yamamoto. You got into a throwing stance and lifted your leg high giving the boys(especially Yamamoto and the catcher) a full view of your (Fav. Color) panties.

Yamamoto's jaw dropped and when you threw the ball, it passed by his face. The ball hit the catcher's face, while a lot of the other players were having a nosebleed, passed out or blushing madly.

You grinned… "Strike one"

* * *

Gokudera was leaving Tsuna's house after 'escorting' him there at school's end. He was passing by a store when his cell phone rang. He opened the cellphone and checked the ID…

[Baseball-Idiot]

He groaned but clicked accept.

"What is it, and make it quick."

_"Yo Gokudera! It's that…um…hoe do I say it… its (Name)"_

"What happened to her?! Is she okay? You know what will happen to us if she is— "

_"Yes yes, she is okay, hahaha…just come here please!"_

"Where?"

_"The baseball field at school. I'm in baseball practice, remember?"_

"Tch, of course I remember!"

_"Then, why did you asked?...Gokudera?...Maa maa Goku—"_

He clicked the end button; Gokdera couldn't stand Yamamoto's voice anymore.

* * *

When Gokudera arrived at the baseball field he was shocked to see that almost every player were passed out with smug faces.

"What the fuck…?" he whispered to himself.

"Ah Gokudera! Come here…" Yamamoto was in the bench with other non-passed out but blushing players. He took Gokudera to a place where they could talk in private.

"What the hell happened? Did she go on a rampage or something?"

"No, she was just playing baseball…in a skirt… and…well, yeah…you know" Yamamoto was fidgeting nervously and blushing.

_'Oh, so they couldn't stand the heat. Tch what a bunch of losers…'_ thought Gokudera. Oh, if only he knew….

"So I was wondering if you could take were out of here?" asked Yamamoto sheepishly.

"And where should I take her? Is not as if she's going to listen to me! And besides, I got to—"

"Please! She's been driving me crazy all day! You know how it feels to be flirted by a friend all day?" Yamamoto pleaded. Gokudera blinked. Okay, _that _was weird.

"Tch, whatever…"

"Thank you, Gokudera. Hahaha, now I feel better. I'll come back" with that Yamamoto somewhere to do something.

After a few minutes he came back with a giggling you.

"Haha, thanks Gokudera! I owe you!" said Yamamoto smiling with relief.

"Tch, come (Name)-sama, we're going out of here…" said Gokudera a little annoyed.

"Hai~!" you walked behind Gokudera.

You went behind him quietly, with him giving you concerned glances. Then you broke the silence.

"Nee, nee, Hayato-kun~!" you sang playfully, earning a confused glance from him. Don't confuse respect with patience…

"Spit it out…"

"Can you play the piano for me?"you asked with a playful look. He looked at you shocked.

"WHAT?! Of course not! I'll never play piano again, thank you very much!" he all but yelled angrily.

"Why?! Please—"

"I said no!" Gokudera said firmly.

"No? Okay, then I'll go with Tsuna-kun!" you then walked in the direction of Tsuna's house. Gokudera paled. _'If (Name) bothered the baseball-idiot, then the tenth will—'_

"O-Oi! Come here woman, erh, (Name)-sama! Don't go to the tenth's house! I-I will play the piano for you!"

You turned around smirking and Gokudera realized that he just made a bad choice by giving in to you.

* * *

You and Gokudera were at the music store looking for a piano. Why the music store? Because neither of you had a piano, that's why. You spotted a blue and white, and headed towards it. You opened the cover and watched the strings, you were going to them but a hand stopped you. It was Gokudera's. Gokudera was serious. You retired your hand and watched as he sat on the chair and placed his fingers on the keys. He started to play…

You listened to the music quietly; it was one of your favorite songs on piano. Its name was Dearly Beloved{AN:so what if I only know that song's name on piano… it good, and you know it. If you ever played Kingdom Hearts. If not, search for it on youtube J}. You sat beside him, and leaned on his shoulder. He tensed but he kept playing. The tune was soft and sad, nostalgic. You moved your eyes to his hands, to his fingers. His fingers moved slowly and with gentleness, as if the keys would break apart. You moved your gaze to his face and saw he had his eyes closed. He had a serene look on his face. He looked like a whole different person. You didn't notice that the song has stopped and that you were staring at him.

"W-What is it?" he asked with a light blush on his face.

"I like your lips Hayato-kun…"you said as you neared his lips.

"W-W-What d-do you m-mean?" Gokudera was as red as his Storm Flame, and he was stuttering. He stood up and up when you were going to kiss him. You looked up with a pout and he looked away. You stood up and hugged him. He stiffens but didn't move. You grinned; you didn't kiss him, but a hug was the first step on your list to do so.

"Um, excuse me?"

You two looked at the cashier.

"What?"both of you asked, the cashier started to sweat like hell.

"W-will y-you g-g-go or a-are y-you going to b-b-b-buy some-something" asked the cashier nervously.

"Urusai" said Gokudera as he moved to the door, but didn't make a move to push you away. That is, until you started to move your hands down his chest and to his pants.

Then he pushed you away and looked at you with wide eyes. You were going to touch him again, but he grabbed your hand and started to drag you somewhere. Again, you were pouting.

"You are no fun…"

* * *

"Now, Dame-Tsuna, tell me: Why you got this problem wrong?" said Reborn holding a sheet with a _lot_ of math problems.

"U-um, R-Reborn you said that—"

"I said that you needed to divide there, but you _knew_ that you had to multiply. If I tell you to jump down a cliff, would you do it, Dame-Tsuna?"asked Reborn sarcastically.

'_Well, if you told me to jump down a cliff and I said no, I could bet all my money that you will throw me either way…'_ Tsuna thought but instead said "No?"

"Wrong" said Reborn as he started to shot Tsuna.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna started to run down the stairs and then he heard the doorbell. _'Are? Is (Name)-chan here already? But Yamamoto hadn't finished his baseball practice…. Maybe—'_

BANG!

Tsuna saw a bullet pass before his eyes. He turned and found a small infant pointing a green gun at him.

"What are you waiting for to answer the door, Dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn.

With a 'HIEEEE' , Tsuna runed towards the door and opened it.

"Hello, this is the Sawada residence, how may I help—"

"Tenth! I'm so so so so sorry! I don't deserve to be your right hand-man! Shit, I don't even deserve to see you! But don't worry, I'll leave and I'll go to a cliff and then I'll—"

"Stop! Gokudera-kun, what happened? What are you sorry for?" asked Tsuna as he grabbed Gokudera's arm to prevent him from leaving.

"It's (Name)-sama! I'm sorry I couldn't stop her! And I'm so so sorry for leaving you alone in this!" with that, Gokudera went out of the house, bowed low and said "I'm sorry Tenth!" and left.

"What? But (Name)-chan can't be that of a trouble, can she?" Tsuna asked Reborn, who just shrugged and pulled down his fedora.

"Of course, I'm not trouble Tsu-chan!" you said proudly "I just thought that Hayato-kun could use a little love, that's all"

_'Yeah right! She sure is acting weird today…. Since that incident…hm…'_

_"_Tsuna, we need to train" said Reborn out of nowhere.

"What?!B-But I haven't finished my homwwork!"

Reborn clicked his gun and eyed Tsuna mischievously.

"What did you just said?"

"U-um, that, em—"

"I'll train with you Tsu-chan~!" you said as you dragged a struggling Tsuna away from his precious house.

Reborn pulled down his fedora and smirked _'This is going to be interesting'_

* * *

Tsuna, Reborn and you stood at Death mountain, in the same place where he and Basil had practiced for the Battle of the Rings. You looked at Tsuna and saw that he was very nervous. You smirked.

"Let's begin,nee?" you said and in a flash, there was haze all over the place. You disappeared and reappeared behind Tsuna.

"Tsuna, be on guard!" Reborn said as you blew some air in Tsuna's ear , making him shriek. You giggled and disappeared again.

"Tsuna, this is training, take it seriously. Same for you, (Name)"

"Un" "Hai~" both of you responded.

Tsuna put on his gloves and entered HDWM. You took out your switch and covered it with your Moon Flames.

You and Tsuna were engaged in battle. Attack, duck, side step, attack. It went like that for a few minutes… until you got bored.

You decided it was no fun to fight like this and decided to put some more fuel on the fire. You used your shadows to grab Tsuna's legs, and keep him in place. You charged at him.

_'Shit, I forgot about the shadows!'_ Tsuna closed his eyes waiting for the impact. He was surprised when he felt something _slippery _ on his neck. He opened his eyes and saw you _licking_ him.

Really, how weirder could you get?!

"(Name)" HDW Tsuna addressed you with that authority of his that you couldn't help but look up at him. Then both of you stared. He blinked and you blinked.

"Kyaaaaaa! You're so cool in HDWM! You look really sexy Tsuna!"and that was the first time you saw HDW Tsuna blush, yes _blush._ "Awwwww, kawaii~!"

"Wait, we're in a battle you know!"

"But you're so cool Tsuna!" you said excitingly hugging him and looking at him with star-like-eyes. HDW Tsuna face palmed. Now he knew why the others didn't want to be with you. He got out of HDWM and looked at Reborn pleadingly. Reborn on the other hand, was enjoying the show.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should know how to control your guardians" said Reborn, grinning.

"But Reborn! It's not my fault that (Name)-chan is acting weird! She usually is not like this at all!" said Tsuna in exasperation.

"Well, it's not my fault either, so deal with it" said Reborn, now sitting in a chair with a hot espresso in hand.

"B-But it's not fair!" whined Tsuna, only to see his tutor sleeping with a bubble on his nose. "Reborn!"

"Tsuna…" Tsuna stiffens and turned to look at you, and you had tears in your eyes. "y-you d-don't like me…the w-way I a-am…?"

"NO, no,no,no,no,no,no. That's not it t all…!" Tsuna tried to calm you down. _'HIEEE! What do I do now?! what should I tell her? What if she starts crying? Then people will know me because I made a girl cry and my reputation will be ruined! Wait, it is ruined already. But what if—'_ Tsuna was so into-his-thoughts that he didn't noticed when you collapsed on the floor.

THUD!

"A-Are?" Tsuna turned to see you on the floor, unconscious "…Hieeeeee!"

{A/N:And you died…just joking! }

* * *

~The other day~

_You were in a room with all the(male) guardians, each one of them looking down at you. You blinked, why were you on the floor with ONLY A BLANKET? You shrieked and tightened the blanked arounf your body. All the guardians(less Chrome and Lambo) looked at you with smirks and lust. You went to get away from them, pushing your body backwards, away from them, and then…_

…you fell off bed…

Your "ITE!" was heard all down two or three blocks away. You stood up, rubbing your butt and your back. Then your heard footsteps going to your room. The door was thrown open and Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn entered.

"(Name)-chan! You're okay! Thank god, you just—" Tsuna was cut off by Ryohei.

"Extreme (Name)! You're awake! Let's have another training session!" he shouted.

"Tch, stupid Turf-Top! She was under the effect of the drug!"yelled Gokudera at Ryohei. "And besides…I..I did enjoy playing ….the piano…a little. So it doesn't bothers me if you want to repeat it…sometime…."said Gokudera Flushed.

"Hahaha, so Gokudera did enjoy it! Look he's blushing!"teased Yamamoto, laughing.

"U-Urasai!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera—" Yamamoto's sentence was cut off by your voice.

"Wait! That I what? I don't remember training with Ryohei-sampai…ever. And Hayato-san never played Piano for me, no matter how much I begged him!" you said with confusion.

"So you don't remember anything to the extreme?" asked Ryohei.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"What were you dreaming of, (Name)?" asked Reborn, ignoring completely your confusion.

"W-well…" you blushed as you looked at the window, who was _beautiful_ this morning.

"Well what?"

You sighed as there was no escape to Reborn, you took a deep breath and let it all out…

"Iwasinaroomandtheguradiandswereflirtingwithmeandi wasascaredandtotopitalliwasnakedandtheyhadperverts lookand—"

Reborn smirked as he cut her sentence off, "Well, that's what we call an eye for an eye, baka-(Name)."Then Reborn headed towards the door.

"Wait, Reborn! What do you mean 'An eye for an eye'?" you asked only to be ignored by the infant

"Reborn don't ignore meeeee!"

If only (Name) knew how ironic that 'an eye for an eye' was…

"Well, at least you're back to normal" said Tsuna smiling "(Name)-chan"

* * *

_The end~_

**A/N: Start!**

**I hope you liked the story! I am really sorry for the late update, and those who are waiting for white… I had a little(big) author block, but im fine now. that's why i was so late. Also, I am planning to post a new story, but its an OC story. If you like them, then check it out, if you don't, well, ignore it! I am happy for all the fav or follows that this story had, and the reviews. I really love them. Ok, hope you liked the story, and if you like my stories, you can reques one with a special character or something. So yeah…**

**CIAO~**

**NO WAIT! I have an omake for the late update, so read if you like Byakuran~**

**A/N: ACCOMPLISHED!**

* * *

_Omake~_

Marshmallow flavor

"Byakuran, why do you like marshmallows?" you asked one day to your friend, Byakuran.

"Hm? Oh, because they're white and fluffy and sweet~" said Byakuran happily.

You immediately thought of him. His hair was white and fluffy. You knew that he was sweet and all…in his own way.

"Maybe that's why I like him so much…" you said out loud, much to his surprise.

"I knew (Name)-chan liked Marshmallows~! Here, eat one" he said shoving a bag of marshmallows to your hands. You blinked surprised at his behavior.

"Byakuran, I don't—"

"Now, Now, (Name)-chan, you know you want them" he said taking a Marshmallow out of the bag and putting it near your face.

You sighed. Seriously, this guy was so oblivious. You definitely wanted a kiss from him, not a freaking marshmallow! You ate the marshmallow with a pout.

"Now it's my turn~"

You didn't even have time to blink when his lips crashed against yours. You just stood there as he kissed you, shocked. And when you came to your senses, he broke the kiss. You looked disappointed and embarrassed at him.

He hummed happily and you stared at him confused. He grinned mischievously at you.

"Marshmallow flavor kiss"


End file.
